Feli and Italy's Spiriting Away
by CocoGirl
Summary: Hetalia/Spirited Away crossover parody story. Idea from a nico nico douga user. Many countries go missing in short period of time, and Italy ends up in front of a tunnel alone that led him to a mysterious town, led by a selfish king.
1. Chapter 1

-This fanfiction is a parody of Axis Powers Hetalia and Spirited Away. If you don't like how that sounds, then please feel free to push the back button on your preferred internet surfing program.

-The idea of this fanfiction came from a nico nico video, _**sm9741497**_.

-This story is meant for EVERYBODY, so please, no yaoi related comments.

-The author's first language is Japanese, not English. So I'm sure there will be grammatical errors here and there in the fanfiction; please do not become a Grammar Nazi. If it really bugs you, please send me a message, but do not comment a whole rant about it in the reviews.

-This story may contain blood and gore in later chapters.

-Many characters may be OOC.

-This has nothing to do with real politics, history, countries, or anything as such.

-I'm sure this fanfiction will not bring cheery smiles to everyone's faces, but if you're a strong, kind person who is still willing to say "Yes, I'll read it for you", then please sit back and enjoy your stay.

Thank you!

CocoGirl

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Italy… Wake up. You don't plan on sleeping the whole way there, are you?" A female's voice rang in the Italian's ears. The northern half of Italy's eyes opened slowly, reflecting the blur shown in his vision. It took him a while to remember where he was, and when he did, he frowned and sighed. He pushed himself up and looked out the window of the vehicle in which he rode in, noting the amount of trees and mountains surrounding them. "Ah, you woke up."

"I'm sorry, Hungary-san." Italy apologized, his vision clear now. "I didn't mean to fall sleep…"

"It's okay…" The female country said comfortingly. "You haven't slept in forever I bet… Don't worry, we'll try to find them today."

"I hope so…" Italy nodded, then looked to the driver of the vehicle they rode in. The raven-haired male country kept his eyes on the road, though; it was clear he was just driving around, no idea where he was. Hungary worriedly shifted her gaze to her husband and finally spoke up.

"Austria-san… We must be driving around in circles. I remember seeing those rocks that look like human faces…" She said, her face scrunching up in disgust as the rocks yet again passed by in her vision from the other side of the glass. Italy sighed, remembering how the Austrian told them earlier that day that he was the one driving, and that he didn't want to hear anyone whining about it. He remembered how Switzerland's face quickly seemed to lose color when Austria said that, and seemed to try and make his way out of joining them after it was decided as so.

"Silence," Austria demanded, trying to hide his nervous, shaking voice. "I'm sure you're just imagining things, Hungary. We have yet to pass this path."

At this, Hungary sighed heavily and just leaned back into her seat, trying to get comfortable. Italy felt a whimper build up in his chest, and he finally gathered enough courage to ask. "We still can't find them…?"

"No, we can't…" Hungary replied, looking out the window from the corner of her eyes. "It's just so weird… So many countries went missing at once…"

"One by one." Austria corrected, turning the wheel. Italy could've sworn he saw the same rocks only minutes ago. It was as if they were driving around in circles.

"Who exactly _is_ everyone that's gone?" Italy asked, trying to refresh his memories. Hungary blinked and thought for a moment before she glanced at her fingers.

"Too many to count, really…" She said, taking out a piece of paper. She handed it to Italy, who took it carefully into his hands and studied it. It had the names of the countries gone missing, and he read one by one, out loud.

"Germany, Prussia, England, France, Spain, China, America, Japan, Canada, South Italy, South Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Vietnam, Thailand, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Iceland, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Egypt, Turkey, Greece, Australia, and Poland."

"Where have they all gone?" Austria complained, frowning. He turned the wheel again, only to be stopped by his wife, who commented with a small, "We just turned there," and grumbled before turning the other way. Italy folded the paper carefully and handed it back to Hungary, who folded it and placed it back into her pocket.

"It should be easier to find them though with more gone…" Italy commented, puffing his cheeks out. He then laid back down in the back seat, sighing, closing his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping since so many of his close friends went missing, and the rocking of the car from driving in the mountains was just enough to act like a rocking chair, or rather, bed, to him. Hungary glanced back to see Italy laying down again and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself when the Italian whimpered, "I hope they're all safe…"

"…" Hungary was silent at first, as if she was debating on what to say, but soon just nodded to him as he drifted back to try and catch up with his sleep. "I'm sure they all are…"

* * *

><p>Italy didn't know how long he slept. When he woke up though, he knew he slept for too long. He violently pushed his figure up, popping his arm in the process and making him wince. Ouch. Not what he was quite trying to do. He rubbed his left eye as his right eye tried to clear his vision as soon as possible, only to wake him up to the fact that he was alone in the vehicle.<p>

"Austria-san? Hungary-san?" He whimpered, quickly moving himself to check the front seats, only to confirm the fact that he was indeed alone. The Italian hesitated and looked back to where he slept, then to the door of the car. "…Did they leave me?"

There was no doubt, the two have left Italy in the car alone. Italy scooted himself to the door and opened it carefully before he climbed out. That was when his eyes caught something… Big. A tunnel.

"Ve…?" He blinked his amber hues, as if trying to wake up from a dream. He looked around to double check his surroundings, but nothing seemed out of place other than the huge tunnel entrance in front of him. Everything else around him were trees, trees, and more trees. Every now and then he could hear a bird or two, but of course, that meant nothing right now. The frightened Italian called out for Austria and Hungary once more before he noticed himself looking at the tunnel.

"Are they in there…?" He asked himself. Perhaps the two felt bad of waking Italy before, and had just left him… Or maybe, to be a bad scenario, they left him because they found him useless for the search in the first place. Italy couldn't help but to believe the bad scenario was the one more likely that happened and began to panic. If that was the case, then Italy had to shape himself up and help them search for the other countries! "W-Wait!" He called, running into the tunnel, "Austria-san! Hungary-san! Wait for me!"

The tunnel seemed very short, and within seconds, Italy found himself at the exit of the tunnel. He huffed and glanced up to the sky, trying to figure out why it was suddenly dark. The cold breeze welcomed the frightened nation, almost creepily, and pulled him further into its own world.

"Wow…" Italy couldn't help but to spill out, his mouth opening. He was in a town, with gate guards standing from the inside. Italy blinked and walked into the town, nervously glancing at the guards. The guards glanced back down at him coldly, making the poor nation whimper softly. He turned around and got ready to just leave the town, frightened by the guards, but was stopped by the sudden clang of swords in front of him. Italy wailed and stumbled back, his eyes wide. They almost sliced his face!

"You may not exit this town once you have entered." The guard on the left side of the gate growled. "I see you're a new person. You must first understand the basic rules of this town. You may not leave without permission."

"Permission?" Italy frowned in confusion. "What permission?"

"Permission given by the king of the town." The other man spoke. Italy glanced around. So… This was a kingdom? Sure didn't seem like any kingdoms he knew. It just looked like a small town he saw in Japan's neighborhood.

"The king?" He asked again.

"You will meet the king soon enough… If you survive long enough to do so, that is."

"I… I don't understand." Italy whined, standing up and brushing his pants. Ugh… and these were brand new! The guards now just stood still however, as if they were statues, and said nothing back. Italy couldn't help but to glance behind himself, confirming that he was indeed in just a small town. Well… He needed to meet a king, then?

"F-Fine…" Italy mumbled. "I'll go see the king…" He glanced back to the guards, in hopes to hear directions from them, but they just stayed still and silent, their swords blocking Italy from going past the gate.

The Italian sighed and began to walk through the streets of the 'kingdom'. Every now and then he saw a person walk by him, but when Italy tried to talk to them, they just acted as if they couldn't see him. Italy whimpered at the treatment and just kept walking, until he reached a bridge. On the other side of the bridge, he saw a building, a rather large one at that too. Tilting his head, as if trying to map the area he just walked through, Italy began to walk over the bridge, when a voice stopped him.

"What are you doing here?" The voice asked. Italy stopped and turned around, surprised that someone was now suddenly speaking to him after so many people ignored him, and almost jumped. He blinked when he saw a blonde man standing behind him. The man looked familiar, but Italy couldn't quite place a name on the person. Figuring it was his biggest chance to talk to someone and try to understand what was going on, he opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off, "Go home. This isn't a place you should be wandering around at."

"But…" Italy tried to argue about the guards, but the man was already gone. Confused and afraid at how the man just disappeared like a ghost, Italy stared where the man stood, and began to quiver in fear. Trying to calm himself, he attempted to just at least remember who it was that he just saw. A blonde man… From so long ago… Very long ago, in fact.

Italy knew him. Those aqua-green eyes, long blonde hair, and a face that looked as if he was always mad… Italy just knew him, but couldn't place a name. Groaning in frustration, the Latino scratched his head. "Who was he…?" He asked himself, frowning.

* * *

><p>"A newcomer?" A man asked the guards, who nodded to the male. The man blinked innocently before he questioned, "Does the king know about this?"<p>

"We told him to go see the king if he wants to leave." One of the guards responded, looking to the other in worry. "We've been told to take care of things that way, sir."

"I know." The tall man nodded, understanding the guards. "Thank you for telling me. I'll need to report this to him."

"Ah… Yes, that's probably the first person we should've told that boy to go see." The other guard frowned, then bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Net, net. No worries, I'll tell him." The man laughed lightly, shaking his head. "You two just keep doing your job, if you don't want to get disposed of by the king."

"Yes sir."

"Has that little rodent been scampering around lately?" The man asked, tilting his head.

"No sir. We haven't seen him in a while…"

"I see… I guess it's okay to let To take over the job every now and then now, then."

"That'll be great, sir." One of the guards said happily. "We'll finally get a break!"

"Who said you will?" The male asked, blinking innocently. "I never said you'll get a break, you simply will just work another job."

"Agh…" The guards groaned. The man laughed childishly as the two men bowed their heads in defeat. "Yes sir, Ivan-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A blonde child rubbed his left eye sleepily and yawned. In his hand was a brown teddy bear, almost as big as himself (though, the child himself was only the size of a toddler), and his other eye was half opened, allowing light to enter its blue irises and wake the child further. His small, chubby arm wrapped around the teddy bear's neck, the child dragged the stuffed animal to the door of his colorful room and tilted his head.

"Arthur?" The child called, standing in front of the closed door. He could've easily reached up and opened the door himself, but he simply refused to do so. When no response came back after the child calling the name, the child frowned and tried again. "Arthur? Arthur, I'm hungry."

Still no response. The child sighed softly and glanced behind himself to stare at the mountain of toys in the overly spacious room. What to do today? He seemed to have already played with every single toy in the room. "Arthur!" The child called again.

"Shh…" A response came back, finally. A smile came to the child's face upon hearing the comforting voice. He turned back to the door, his eyes lit up and his small frame shaking with excitement. He was like a tiny puppy, so excited to see the family members to walk into the door so they could play with him. His clench on the teddy bear's neck tightened as he waited in silence as he was instructed to do so. "I'll make something up." The voice came in again. "Just give me a moment. I was busy with some newcomers."

"They're fat?" The child asked. The voice on the other side let out a small chuckle.

"Yes." The voice said softly. "They were both fat, like all newcomers from the outside world are."

"That's bad."

"Indeed," The voice chuckled again. "But do not worry. I will make sure they will be cured. Now, give me a moment to get you something to eat, okay Alfred?"

The child nodded and let out a small "Mhm," before he made his way to the toys behind him, ready to play innocently until his delicious meal arrived.

* * *

><p>"Ve…" Italy whimpered. He scratched his head, still struggling trying to remember who the man he just saw was. The brunette country tried to remember so hard, looking back into the past… Before meeting the Axis… Before the promise from long ago… Yes, way before that, Italy believed. He closed his eyes and tried to trace out his grandfather's figure, and another that was possibly beside him, when he was suddenly dragged out of his thoughts.<p>

"Ita-chan…?"

"…?" Italy looked up at someone calling his name, his eyes widening right after at the person standing in front of him. He almost jumped up in glee. Finally, someone he knew!

"Prussia!" He exclaimed, only to be shushed right after with the other nation covering the brunette's mouth. Italy blinked in confusion but just went quiet, wondering what was going on. He watched as Prussia's crimson eyes scanned left, then right, and then landed back onto Italy.

"Shh." Prussia warned before he released Italy's mouth and grabbed his wrist. "This way, before they see you."

"What?" The confused Italian whimpered in question, only to be reminded by Prussia once more as he placed his index finger over his own mouth. Italy bit his lips, determined to not speak again. There had to be a reason… Prussia seemed to be awfully careful about something right now, and Italy didn't want to ruin it.

The silver-haired nation took one more glance before himself, as if he was checking his own location, and suddenly began to run, dragging Italy behind him. Italy stumbled at first but quickly regained his balance and started running. He blushed in embarrassment: he must've looked like a little kid being dragged forcefully by his father or something. All he needed to do was just try to sit down and start throwing a fit, and the image would've been perfect. Regardless however, he just allowed Prussia to lead the way, and the two pushed themselves into the nearby tall bushes. Only after Prussia confirmed that they were hidden well from others views did he begin to whisper.

"Ita-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Huh…? I… I was looking for the others with Austria-san and Hungary-san… I just got separated from them."

"I saw them as well." Prussia nodded, as if the puzzle pieces were finally coming together in his mind. "I already led them to that bastard."

"So they're safe?" Italy's eyes widened in hope. Prussia nodded once more, reminding Italy to keep his voice down by giving the same motion once more, his finger over his mouth. Italy blinked and sighed, trying to calm himself. "Thank God…"

"Germania said there was another newcomer… I wondered who it was." Prussia said, digging through his pocket. "I never would've guessed it was you… I thought it was going to be Switzerland…"

"Sorry…?" Italy grumbled, not sure what to say. His attention was now fully at how Prussia mentioned of Germania. Yes… That was his name, wasn't it? Poor Italy however didn't notice the awkwardness as to how a non-existing country was just talking to him. Prussia shrugged and pulled out a black substance before he held it up to Italy's mouth. Italy tilted his head questioningly.

"I know this sounds terrible but…" Prussia began, "Eat it. You have to, or you could disappear."

Italy frowned in fear upon hearing he was going to disappear, and only frowned deeper when the black matter was pushed to his mouth. Hesitantly the Italian took the thing in his hands and gave it a quick sniff. "What is it?"

"It's called a scone." Prussia sweatdropped nervously as Italy let out a whimper. A scone? Wasn't that from England's cooking? "It tastes horrible at first, but you'll get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it…" Italy mumbled as he took a bite. Tears quickly came to his innocent eyes at the taste, and he quickly swallowed down the black thing, not wanting to taste it further. "Ve… Do I have to eat it all?"

"No." Prussia shook his head. "You're safe for now. You still have a lot you have to do to survive, though."

"I just want to go home." Italy complained. "Don't you? Let's just meet this 'king' and go home already. Do you know where everyone else is?"

"…" Prussia didn't say anything back at that. He just looked down to his own hands for a moment before he sighed, quickly switching the topic. "Look… Like you said, you have to go meet the king… If you don't hurry up and do so, you can get killed."

"K-Killed?" Italy gasped. He received a harsh glare from Prussia, and he quickly covered his mouth. The Italian then glanced up to Prussia apologetically. Only after Prussia made sure no one was around did he continue.

"Killed." He sighed. "Now listen, I'm only going to say this once. To get to the king, you must first meet Wang Yao."

"Wang Yao…" Italy repeated in a whisper.

"Yeah… He's in charge of the boiler room. You can find him if you go down the side of that building." Prussia pointed to the large building, where Italy was headed to to begin with before he was spoken to by Germania. "When you see him, tell him that you want to work there. He will send you to the king, who will try to make you change your mind, but just keep telling him that you want to work there. No matter what job he gives you, take it and do your best with it. Understanding me so far?"

Italy nodded slowly, a frown still on his face. He was growing more and more uncertain as to where he was. What was this place? Prussia saw the look on Italy's face but just continued, as if he was used to seeing that face all the time already.

"Soon, you'll be able to go back," He said, "Just… Just think of it like prison. Serve your time, and you get out soon enough. In this case, your sin is that you walked through that tunnel."

Italy nodded. After making sure Italy nodded one more time, Prussia placed his hand on Italy's shoulder and used it as a support to push himself up. With a small wave, he began to walk away from the Italian, leaving him with only a small "I wish you luck."

* * *

><p>"A newcomer? Again?" A man asked, his exhausted face only looking even more exhausted now. A little boy behind him tilted his head.<p>

"Who is it?" The boy asked. Another man let out a small laugh.

"You'll find out soon enough, little one." He said. "I'm sure the little rat will be sending him your way soon enough."

"I saw Austria-san and Hungary-san earlier," Another little boy said, poking his head out from the exhausted man's left side, while the first stayed on the right. "You don't mean them, Ivan-san?"

"Net." The taller man shook his head. "Not them. The guards mentioned they came in earlier than this newcomer I speak of right now."

"So a whole new person?" A little girl asked, walking forward and sitting on the exhausted man's lap. "I wonder who it is?"

"I bet it's another country." Ivan said, looking at the man once more. The man, looking serious now, nodded in agreement.

"I think so too, aru."

"Yao-kun, are you feeling okay?" Ivan asked, now worried. The exhaustion shown on the Asian man's face was getting worse with every passing day. "When's the last time you had a day off?"

"I'm fine…" Yao shook his head. "I have helpers with me. I'm fine, aru."

"Don't work yourself to death." Ivan sighed. He glanced down to the three children around the man, then shifted his gaze to another small boy and girl that were staring up to him curiously at the report of a newcomer. "I'm sure they won't let you do that… But just saying."

Yao let out a small chuckle. "True." He said, resting a hand on the little girl's head that sat in his lap. As he did so, the child giggled innocently and leaned back to rest her head on Yao's chest. "Don't worry, I'm not going to work my butt off for that king. It's not worth it, aru. Changing the topic but… Have you found him?"

"Huh?" Ivan blinked. When the children all looked back up to Ivan with their innocent, worried eyes, Ivan hesitated. "N… No."

In a split second, everyone in the room's hearts sank. The little girl in Yao's lap sniffled and tried to hold back her tears. Yao looked down, sighed, and shook his head slowly from side to side. "Where had he gone?"

"I'm sure we'll find him." Ivan encouraged, hoping to cheer Yao and the children up. "I have to go now. I still haven't seen those three yet today."

"Wait, just like that?" One of the boys whimpered. He stepped out from behind Yao's right side and desperately grabbed Ivan's pants. "Don't leave us yet! You barely even come to visit us, but you're the only one that brings outside news to us! I'm going crazy being locked up in here without knowing what's going on around me at all!"

"Yong Soo!" Yao scolded. He lifted the girl from his lap and reached out to grab the small boy, but stopped when Ivan simply made the boy let go with a light kick. The boy let go immediately and stumbled backwards before he fell on his bottom. Unharmed however, he simply just looked up to the tall male.

"I want to get out of here… It's not fair… He was able to get out, but we can't…"

"We don't even know if he's alive…" The little girl said, walking to Yong Soo and sitting down beside him.

"He is." Yao growled to the two children. "He has to be."

"…" Ivan closed his eyes and without another word, just left the room. He closed the door, trapping Yao and the five children inside, before sighing and beginning to walk further away from the large building.

* * *

><p>"He's really here?<p>

" A man asked as Prussia stepped into the small house. Prussia sighed and nodded, and the other man frowned deeply. "I didn't want him to end up here…"

"I don't think any of us did." Prussia grumbled, kicking the dust ball in front of his foot before continuing, "What now?"

"We can't do much." A blonde man said, stepping into the room Prussia was in with another.

"…Yeah but… He could see us, Germania." Prussia said, as if he was trying to reason something with the blonde male.

"I know." Germania nodded. He shifted his gaze to the other man in the room. "Rome, he's your grandson. That's probably why he saw us."

"You talk like that's a bad thing." The man whined. "And just because he's my grandson cannot be the only reason. The other ones couldn't see me, remember?"

"True…" Germania sighed.

"Haha… You stood right in front of them yet nothing happened. I remember that." Prussia laughed.

"How many countries are left outside?" Rome asked Prussia, who blinked, stopped his laughing, and thought for a moment before shrugging. Germania closed his blue eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger.

"Hey," Prussia spoke up suddenly after a moment of silence, making Germania open his eyes again. "Does he know about Italy being here?"

"…Not yet." Germania responded. "I have yet to tell him."

"Don't tell him." Prussia shook his head. "Try… Try to keep it a secret."

"Then it's best not to talk about it, isn't it?" Rome asked. "He should wake up soon."

"…" Germania nodded and closed his eyes once more. "Yes, soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please, so I know that people are actually interested in reading this xD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You haven't seen him either?" Ivan asked, frowning to one of the taller guards at the gate. The guard nodded with a frown. Ivan's gaze next went to the much shorter guard, who trembled lightly and shook his head, showing that he too hadn't seen whoever Ivan was searching for. The Russian let out a small sigh and closed his eyes.

"Alright then… Tell me when you do see him though, okay?"

"Yes sir." The smaller guard said with his trembling voice. When Ivan left, he turned to the taller guard and let out a whimper, "I have a feeling we'll never find him."

"We will, one day." The taller guard said kindly. "Soon, too. So let's not lose hope, okay Ravis?"

* * *

><p>"Why did you just let him leave?" Yong Soo frowned to Yao, who simply brushed out one of the girls' hair. Slowly the Chinese man closed his hues and let out a sigh. The gentle movements of his digits running through the girl's hair stopped, and he used his other hand to place a flower pin in the brown long locks. After making sure the pin was in place, not going to move anytime soon, he now used his free hand to pull up the pink fabric of kimono to the child's shoulder so it won't slide off as it was threatening to do so. Yao then picked up the child from his lap, put her down on the floor, and picked up the other little girl that was waiting for her turn. The Chinese man untied the child's long hair and started to brush out the locks with his fingers once more. Yong Soo's cheeks immediately puffed out angrily. "Don't ignore me…"<p>

"Shh." Yao continued to brush out the girl's tangled locks. "Yong Soo, you just need to stop worrying about the outside world. You're only torturing yourself further by doing so, aru."

"But…" The Korean child whimpered, but was stopped when the brunette little girl grabbed his long sleeve. Yong Soo turned and frowned when he saw that the female child was holding him back. "Xia Mei…"

Xia Mei shook her head and let go of the boy. As Yong Soo patted his sleeve with his other, she glanced up to Yao in silence. She took a deep breath and tilted her head to look back to the Korean boy. "If you keep asking for too much information on the outside world, Arthur could find out."

"_King_ Arthur." The second girl corrected her sister. Yao turned the girl's head back to look straight ahead once more, gently, not to surprise and hurt her. Xia Mei quickly covered her mouth with a gasp.

"Oops!" She whimpered. Xia Mei glanced from one side of the room to the next and soon whispered as Yong Soo rolled his eyes. "Safe…?"

"Of course." The boy grumbled in annoyance. "It's not like he's always watching us. I can yell his name over and over without his title and he won't care."

Xia Mei blinked back to Yong Soo and frowned. She placed her chubby hands on her waist and stuck her tongue out, mumbling to him right after, "I dare you to try, then. You'll be the one who gets hurt."

Yong Soo glared back to the girl at the challenge and took in a deep breath. "Fine, watch!" He cupped his mouth with his sleeves, hinting how his tiny hands must be there, and yelled out from the top of his lungs, "Arthur Arthur Arthur Arthur! Arthur! Ar-!" He stopped, wincing and letting out a yelp-like cry and falling over to his side as he did so. Xia Mei gasped as he stopped, seeing what caused the sudden silencing. She turned to Yao, who had one hand in the girl's hair and the other rose up beside his face. Xia Mei then turned back to Yong Soo, who was sobbing now, covering his cheek in which was slowly turning pink in a shape of a hand.

"Ge ge…" Xia Mei whimpered. Yao simply ignored the small girl and went back to brushing out the tangles, finally getting towards finishing and placing it back up into a ponytail. "Was that… Necessary…?"

Another little boy came forward, wiping his hands on his dark red sleeves and kneeling down beside Yong Soo. He silently stared at how the Korean boy sobbed and rubbed his cheek and soon turned to Yao, as if he too was waiting for explanation of what happened.

"Tao, you finished heating up the water?" Yao asked, finally tying the girl's hair. He then pulled her up from his lap as he did with Xia Mei and placed her on the ground. The eldest stared at the boy in red, and when he saw him nod and glance to Yong Soo then back to him, let out a gentle smile and stood up. "Don't worry," Yao said calmly to the still-silent boy, "I won't stay mad with him."

"Are you okay?" The second girl asked, walking to Yong Soo and helping him up to his feet. The sobbing boy sniffled and continued to keep his cheek covered as he stood up. Yao watched as the children curiously looked to Yong Soo's cheek, while Xia Mei patted his kimono to get the dust and dirt off his white clothes.

"Phuong," Yao called, making the second little girl turn around hearing her name. She stood where she was, beside Yong Soo trying to help him stop crying like a baby, and tilted her head innocently.

"Yes?"

"Get Klahan. Tell him to bring some ice for Yong Soo, aru." He said, kneeling down in front of the cluster of children. He placed a hand on the Korean boy's head and gently let his fingers run through his black hair. Phuong nodded and after giving one more glance to Yong Soo, ran off to the dark room in which Tao came from earlier.

As the Vietnamese girl left, Yao carefully picked up Yong Soo and cradled him in his arms. He allowed the boy to cling to his shirt and bury his face in his chest, soaking his Chinese shirt with tears. With the same caring smile, Yao patted Yong Soo's back as if he was soothing an infant. "Shh…"

Tao and Xia Mei glanced at one another as Yao continued to soothe Yong Soo. The two children blinked, and Xia Mei frowned instantaneously when Tao narrowed his eyes to her. She quickly turned fully to him and placed her hands on her hips again. "What?"

"You like, totally challenged him, didn't you?" Tao asked, his eyes still narrowed suspiciously. Xia Mei blinked, not being able to admit that she indeed was part of the reason that one of her brothers got into trouble. Uneasily her eyes swam down to her feet and locked. "Xia Mei?"

"…So what?" She asked, looking back up to Tao. The little boy just kept his eyes locked on the girl, never changing back to a peaceful look, despite Xia Mei's struggle and success in admitting. "He's the one who started it."

"But you pushed him." Tao responded to her, his brows furrowing now. Xia Mei gulped nervously and looked back to Yao, who was still cradling the youngster.

"…It's all King Arthur's fault…" She whimpered. Tao tilted his head slightly at the words, as if he was double checking on if he just heard her say the words correctly. When he was certain, he closed his eyes and turned around away from the girl. He couldn't have anything to do with anyone who spoke ill of the King. It'll only bring pain to him in the future. Xia Mei noticed Tao's behavior and filled her eyes with tears. She blinked, trying to hold them back, and whimpered once more. "You can't say you disagree with me…"

"…" Tao shook his head. "I'm so not saying anything."

"Tao, Xia Mei, what are you two talking about?" Yao whispered, loudly enough however for the two children to hear. Tao just made his way to the Chinese elder, while Xia Mei stayed where she was, clenching her fists on her sides. Yao carefully knelt down when Tao reached him, and only then did Xia Mei notice that the little boy in Yao's arms was asleep. She puckered her lips and swayed her body from left to right, then back to left, as Tao explained what they were talking about before Yao asked them. Only after the boy finished did Yao glance back up to Xia Mei.

"Xia Mei…" He called, using his hand in a waving motion to have the girl come to him. Xia Mei hesitated at first, but when she saw that Yao had no anger present in his features, she moved herself to him and sat down beside him. Holding the sleeping boy with one arm, Yao placed his free hand on the girl's head and patted her. The little girl blinked, but said nothing to the eldest, only closing her eyes right after and sighing. Phuong and Klahan returned, and the Thai boy handed Tao the small bag of ice, who rested it against Yong Soo's cheek.

"What happened?" Klahan asked, doing a quick scan of the other children. He could sort of guess what happened already, but he wanted to just make sure. Yao responded by sighing and answering calmly.

"Children…" He started, catching all but the sleeping boy's attentions. "King Arthur is, as his title says, our King. We cannot speak ill of him in any way…" He laughed lightly and lifted his hand from Xia Mei's head, "Or call him without his title. He's the one who gave us jobs so we could live in this castle. Remember, we must respect his greatness."

"Of course…" Phuong blinked, looking confused. Why was Yao suddenly stating the obvious? Without King Arthur, they wouldn't even exist! When she said that however, she didn't miss a quick look Yao showed on his face. It looked… Sad. And lonely?

"Just reminding everyone, aru." Yao forced out a smile. "Let's get back to work… Xia Mei, Tao, you two are in charge of the fire today."

"Huh? Why?" Xia Mei whined. Yao chuckled and nodded to the slumbering child.

"You need to take over his job."

"…Yes ge ge…" She pouted. Tao, obviously not looking too happy to pair up with the girl who just spoke ill of King Arthur, simply turned away and immediately began to head over to the fire, where he will continue to build it and maintain it for the day. After making sure they were off to their jobs, Yao turned to the other children and smiled gently.

"You two as well. If you do well, I'll make some yamcha, okay aru?"

* * *

><p>"Have you heard?" A tall man asked a smaller one, who just nodded in silence. He sighed, furrowing his brows and letting out a whimper like whine. "Another country."<p>

"How many are still out there…?"

"I don't think I know anymore." The taller man grunted, closing his eyes and pushing up his glasses. "Not too many, though."

"…At least Sealand's not here yet."

"…At the very least, yes." The taller man nodded. "That would not be too good."

At that comment, the shorter man let out a soft laugh and nodded. "I can predict that much."

The taller nodded and smiled gently. He looked up to the sky, then to the castle in the middle of this chaotic town. "…King Arthur needs to hurry up and realize what he's doing…"

"He won't." The shorter man frowned. "He's too happy."

"…" Closing his eyes and shaking his head, the taller man turned his back to the castle's direction and began walking away in silence. The shorter one blinked and quickly followed after him.

"I'm sorry… Did I say something, Sweden?"

"No." Sweden grunted again. "It's not you, Finland."

* * *

><p>"Arthur…?" Alfred tilted his head as he stuffed a potato fry into his mouth. Arthur blinked his green eyes and looked to the child in front of him, who innocently stared at him with his ocean blue hues. Arthur couldn't help but to smile and raise his hand, resting it on the child's head and patting it gently. "Arthur… Why does everyone come in fat?"<p>

"They come in infected." Arthur said gently as he stopped patting, but kept his hand on the child's head. Alfred tilted his head again, making the large hand slide off the side of his head. Arthur simply pulled back his hand. "And I must cure them."

"But you're not fat… You were never fat."

The king let out a soft chuckle. "True… That's because I'm the king."

"Hm…" The child simply nodded along to it and finished his last French fry. "I guess that works…"

Arthur picked up the plate and let out another chuckle. "It just works that way, kiddo." He commented before standing up. "I have to get back to work. You just play here, alright?"

"…Mhm." Alfred frowned and nodded. "When will you visit again?"

"Oh come on, Alfred!" Arthur smiled. "I visit every day!"

"…" The child grasped his own clothing and puffed his cheeks out. His lips puckered out slowly. "…But still…"

"Look," Arthur grinned, "I'll have 'Tonio bring his little one over for a play date. Would that make you stop being so needy?"

"But he's boring too!" Alfred complained. "He cries too easily."

"That just simply means you're a strong little one." Arthur grinned proudly. "Keep up the good work, little Hero. Just keep raising your winning record."

At this, the child's eyes seemed to spark. He blushed and puffed his chest out proudly this time. "I can do that!"

"Yes, you can." Arthur encouraged. "I'll have him bring him over soon. So until then, make sure you train yourself well, okay Alfred?"

"You got it!" Alfred raised his hand and nodded before he skidded away, tackling a large teddy bear in the corner of the room. Arthur watched for a brief moment, commenting with a small "Wow" and "Good one" every now and then as he wrestled with the bear, before he snuck out and locked the door behind him, trapping the toddler-sized child inside his room.

* * *

><p>"This must be the place…" Italy whispered to himself, standing in front of the door he remembered Prussia telling him about. He frowned worriedly, wondering who this 'Wang Yao' was. He never quite did well with strangers. The Italian took a deep breath and placed his hand on the door knob, when suddenly a harsh wind blew against him, almost making him fall over. Italy yelped in surprise and grasped tighter on the knob.<p>

_"…Your name is Italy." _Italy heard a voice say. He opened his eyes and looked around, but no one was there. He blinked in confusion.

"Who's there?" He asked, his voice trembling in fear. Was it a ghost? "How do you know my name?"

_"Your name is Italy."_ The voice repeated again in a whisper. Italy turned around, hoping to find someone there, but felt a shiver run down his spine when he saw no one there. _"Your name is Italy."_

"I know that…" Italy whimpered in fear. This place was creepy! Quickly, wanting to get away from whoever was speaking to him, Italy opened the door and jumped in before he closed it. His eyes were tightly closed at first, as if blocking out every sense he could think of, and when he no longer heard the voice he slowly opened his eyes, only to see two children staring up to him with wide, curious eyes.

"…Ciao?" Italy blinked. The children continued to stare at him, as if they have never seen a human being before. The Italian soon couldn't help but to smile. They looked so cute! He knelt down in front of them, and the little girl took a step back while the boy continued to stare at him curiously. "My name's Italy. I'm here to talk to Wang Yao… Is he your father?"

"You're the newcomer?" The girl asked. She placed her hands together and bowed once politely. The boy too did the same after he placed the wood he had in his arms on the ground. "Ivan-san must've meant you."

"Ge ge is in the back with Yong Soo." The boy spoke up this time, picking up the wood once more and throwing it into the fire nearby. Italy looked at the fire, then to the pot on top of it, and heard water boiling inside. A large pipe was connected to the top, possibly to collect the steam, and Italy had no idea where it connected fully to. Another pipe connected to the pot, and from that one he could hear water flushing into the boiling pot, constantly filling it with water needing to be boiled. Italy sighed, wondering what kind of 'father' would make his children do such dangerous work of working with the fire.

"Is this 'ge ge' Wang Yao?"

"Yes sir, that would be his name," The girl nodded, looking to the boy. The boy nodded as well, as if giving permission.

"I'll like take totally good care of the fire. You can show him the way or something."

"Xie xie, Tao."

"Tao?" Italy asked, smiling to the boy. "That's a good name. Sounds like an awesome warrior!"

Tao blinked and sighed before he got back to work. At first Italy frowned, wondering if he said something bad, but when he stood up he didn't miss the blush on Tao's puffy cheeks and a faint smile. Italy smiled gently. So, he liked that compliment?

"I'm Xia Mei, Sir Italy." Xia Mei bowed the same way she did so when she first greeted him. Italy kept the gentle smile (He couldn't help it!) and bowed as well.

"That's a pretty name as well." He complimented, making the young girl smile happily. She nodded, proudly sticking her chest out the best she could, and grabbed the fabric of Italy's pants and began to pull him forward.

"This way, Italy-san." She said, "Wang Yao is further down this way."

"Oh, okay!" Italy nodded. He bowed once to Tao, who simply nodded back to him, keeping the blush on his cheeks, and followed after the young girl in the pink outfit. He couldn't help but to think she looked familiar, but no names came to his mind.

The two reached a door, and Xia Mei opened it easily. Italy followed in after her as she dashed forward to a man in the center of the room, rocking back and forth with a child in his arms. Italy shifted his gaze to the left side of the room and saw another boy and a girl.

The girl was picking random plastic pieces that came in from the roof, hung by strings and reading them out, as the boy took notes and announced into the microphone every now and then. Italy turned back to the door he came in from, noticing that the boy's voice would ring out to where Tao was, who would put more wood in or take some out, or at times even change the wood selection if necessary, according to the orders. So that's how it worked… Italy frowned, not wanting to think of the fact that Tao could get burnt anytime soon.

He turned back to the man, who was now knelt down, placing his gentle hand on the girl's head and patting her. Italy could see the caring smile that plastered on the man's face… Wait. He knew that man!

"China?" Italy gasped. He saw the man clearly twitch at his nation name, and soon glanced up to him. The man however turned his attention back to the little girl and patted her head again, before motioning to the door Italy came in from. Xia Mei pouted, but after a stern look was given to her, she simply nodded and ran past Italy, back to Tao's way. Only then did the man turn his attention back to Italy.

"…My name's Wang Yao." The man said, his eyes glazed emotionless. "Welcome to the castle… Though, this is not the true entrance. Why have you come here, lost wanderer?"

"China, what are you saying?" Italy whimpered, panic rushing into him. Wasn't this China? "China, it's me. Italy."

"…I see no one has told you how this world works." The man said after a brief pause. He knelt down in front of a futon and gently placed the sleeping boy on the comforter. Italy took a peek of the child and recognized him easily as Korea. With a frown, unsure of what's going on anymore, Italy continued to was as Yao covered the child carefully and tucked him in. "I'm not China."

"But…"

"I'm not China." Yao repeated sternly. Italy gulped down another whimper that rose in his chest. "And you will soon no longer be called Italy."

"…You remember me?" Italy blinked. Yao smiled gently, and Italy felt like just bawling like a young child right at that spot. It was as if he could cry like an infant here, and it would be acceptable. That's how much he longed for the truth.

"I am over 4000 years old." Yao started calmly. "I don't forget easily. Now… I suppose someone sent you my way?"

"Prussia…" Italy bit his lips.

"…He sent Austria and Hungary my way as well earlier today, aru." Yao nodded. Italy couldn't help but to feel relief rise in his chest. So he really wasn't alone… Prussia wasn't lying…

"Everyone you know here is not who you know." The Chinese man said, gently stroking Yong Soo's hair as he continued to sleep. "They live by different names… And you must start doing so as well."

"What do you mean?"

"You came here for the King?" Yao asked, and after he received a nod from the Italian, continued on. "Wise choice. King Arthur will give you a new name. I suggest you stop calling the ones you know by their country's names though… They won't know what you're saying, and you will only cause yourself harm."

"…" Italy kept his lips bitten, trying to keep them from trembling.

"…So I'm not whatever you just called me. I'm Wang Yao. Understood?"

"Mhm." Italy nodded.

"And the man who showed you the way to here… Is not Prussia. His name is Gilbert."

"Gilbert…" Italy repeated, trying to hammer in all the information at once.

Yao nodded. "If you call them by country names… Punishment could come. It could even include you being destroyed or tortured. I'm sure you wouldn't want that."

Italy quickly shook his head. Yao finally let the serious look on his face disappear and just smiled.

"As long as you understand."

"So… What's my name?" Italy asked, tilting his head.

"The King will give you your name." Yao said, turning his head slightly when he heard the door knock. "…Ah… Dinner."

"Dinner?" The girl reading the tags asked, smiling widely. Yao laughed lightly and nodded as he gently shook the sleeping boy awake. The girl smiled and told the boy, who nodded and announced it into the microphone. Within seconds Italy had to move out the way for Tao and Xia Mei to rush in.

"Dinner's ready!" The door opened. Italy's eyes widened immediately at who he saw, and was ready to call him, but immediately he saw Yao glare at him from the corner of his eye. Italy quickly bit his lips again and restrained himself, his hands clenching into fists.

"Antonio-san, it looks delicious!" Xia Mei smiled happily as she was handed a black substance that Italy recognized as a scone, what he had to eat when he saw Prussia-… No, _Gilbert_.

"Doesn't it?" The Spanish man smiled, handing each and every child a scone before turning to Yao and handing him two instead of one. Yao, obviously displeased, simply nodded and took a small bite. It was this or nothing. "Have you all been working hard?"

"Very hard, Antonio-san!" Phuong responded as she gleefully took a bite of the burnt food.

"Harder than ever!"

"That's always nice to hear!" Antonio grinned and messed with each child's head, messing with their hair playfully. "I'm sure King Arthur will be proud of you all!"

"Antonio," Yao spoke up, catching the Spaniard's attention. Antonio blinked and looked up to the Chinese man questioningly, and when Yao pointed to Italy, he sweatdropped.

"Another one? That's the third one today!"

"Not my fault, aru." Yao said, taking another small miserable bite of his meal. "Mind taking him up to the King?"

"I don't think so!" Antoino frowned. He stood up and got ready to leave, but was stopped when Yao grabbed his shirt.

"….3 churros." Yao grinned.

"….5." Antonio grinned back. Yao hesitated.

"4."

"Deal." Yao sighed. Antonio smiled brightly.

"Gracias amigo!" He said before he turned back to Italy. "You should come over. I'll take you to the King!"

"O-Okay!" Italy nodded, holding back from calling Antonio 'Spain'. Yao and the children watched as Italy made his way to Antonio and the two left the room for later.

* * *

><p>"He knows?" Prussia sweatdropped. "Who told him?"<p>

Immediately Germania's attention shifted to Rome, who blinked innocently.

"…You just HAD to tell him, didn't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How many are still out there?" The Spanish asked suddenly, causing Italy, who was following close behind, to jump slightly. He tilted his head questioningly, not sure what the other was asking him.

"…Ve?" Italy blinked. Antonio glanced behind himself as he continued to walk, heading towards an elevator. The taller nation blinked back just as innocently before he noticed the question he asked never registered into the Italian's mind. With a small, forgiving laugh, he stopped for a moment to turn fully towards Italy, who stopped in his tracks to glance up questioningly.

"…Countries." Antonio replied. "How many countries are still out there?"

"…I… I'm not sure…" Italy answered, still slightly confused but knowing at least what the other was asking. He glanced down to the floor, looking for an answer, counting with his fingers of the countries he remembered wasn't on the list. The Spaniard waited patiently, tilting his head slightly still to the side. "…I really don't know."

With a shrug, Antonio began walking again. "No worries. It's fine." He then pushed the button to the elevator, when another voice was heard.

"Antonio!" A child called, running up to the Spanish, who blinked and smiled down brightly. Italy blinked from behind, peeking slightly over. His eyes widened in confusion almost instantly.

"Lovino!" Antonio smiled as he scooped up the small Italian boy. Italy could only stare, not sure why his older brother was a child. The young child squirmed in the Spanish's hold for a moment until his green eyes caught view of the other Italian staring at him.

"…Who's he?" The little one asked, pointing his chubby finger to Italy. Italy blinked, feeling something in him suddenly shatter. What…?

"A newcomer." Antonio answered the child. "I'm about to take him up to King Arthur."

"…He looks useless." Lovino commented, narrowing his eyes suspiciously to Italy. Using one hand to cling onto the Spanish to make sure he wouldn't drop him, Lovino used his other hand to make a shooing motion to his 'former' younger brother. "You won't survive here. King Arthur will just kick you out on your first day."

"Now Lovi… That's not nice." Antonio frowned, glancing to Italy apologetically before poking the child's cheek. "Have you finished _your_ job for today?"

Lovino quickly turned his head to avoid the continuous pokes on his cheek he could receive, puffing the plump cheeks out even more. "Of course I did. I made sure that bastard knew he was not the boss of me; He got a good amount of boiling water dumped on him!"

Italy blinked a few times as Antonio's face seemed to pale immediately. The oldest nation quickly turned his full attention to the child in his arms, who let go of the Spanish's shirt and crossed his arms proudly, his chest puffing out in pride.

"You did what?" Antonio asked carefully, before sighing and turning to Italy. "_Lo siento_, I need to go take care of the mess, then. King Arthur is at the top floor. You can go there on your own?"

"Si." Italy nodded, sweatdropping slightly as Lovino blinked innocently in confusion. Antonio stumbled over and quickly rushed down the stairs, carrying the child with him. After the two were gone, he turned slowly to the elevator, seeing the doors open. He walked in slowly, as if a monster was going to suddenly jump out of the box, and pushed the button for the top floor, as he was instructed only seconds ago by the Spaniard. As the door closed Italy frowned, confused as to why his brother didn't remember him.

"And why was he a kid?" He asked himself, blinking slowly remembering the number of children he had seen that are supposed to be adults. The many Asian children under China…. No, _Yao_'s care were all grown up last he checked. Romano… No, _Lovino_, too, was definitely an adult. Italy whimpered and leaned against one of the walls of the moving box, his head spinning and beginning to hurt. What was going on in this twisted place?

_**xxxxx**_

Arthur looked through the papers on his desk, his emerald hues scanning each one carefully several times before he moved to the next, nodding slightly. "Looks good." He commented, finally looking up to the figure that was standing in front of his desk. The taller, blonde man nodded slightly as Arthur placed all the papers back into one pile. The mess on his desk clearing up, he spoke again. "Keep this in a place no one can find it."

"As you wish." The man's blue eyes closed as he took the papers into his hand and sighed softly. Placing them carefully in a folder he held, he opened his eyes again and glanced over to the king. "…I do have a question, if you don't mind."

"What is it?" Arthur blinked.

"…On the very first page… It had information about me."

Arthur's eyes narrowed slightly, and the taller man frowned, not sure if he was allowed to continue. When he received no words from the king however, he opened the folder to show what he was talking about, placing the folder onto the king's desk. Arthur simply took a peek at it before he glared up. "You shouldn't be reading this, Ludwig."

"…I apologize." The German shifted his blue gaze away. "But I dropped the papers on the way here, and when I was putting them back in order my eyes caught my name on the paper."

Arthur shook his head disapprovingly, causing Ludwig to close the folder fully and bring it back up into his hold. He nodded to the king, shifting his gaze away apologetically. "…Nevermind."

"Ludwig, if you keep this up, I would have to trap you into a room." Arthur sighed. "This isn't your first time you've stuck your nose into other's businesses."

As the German nodded again, he closed his eyes and kept the frown on his face. He clicked his tongue, clearly not happy with the German's actions, and shooed him away with his hand. "You're excused."

Ludwig nodded once more, sighing, having nothing to say back. With a small glance to the King, he turned, about to leave, when he heard the door in the room be hit from the other side. Arthur blinked and glanced to it in time to see it open slightly after another knock or two, and tilted his head at the brunette boy that walked in.

Italy walked in carefully, blinking slowly at the two 'new' people in the room. For a moment he stared at them, holding himself back from bursting out both their country names, and finally took a deep breath. Ludwig turned to the Italian fully as Arthur narrowed his green gaze slowly. Italy hesitated and began to explain.

"I… Was told to come here. My name is Italy, I want to work here."

"…Who told you to come here?" Arthur asked, already beginning to lose interest. He lazily shifted some papers on his desk around as Ludwig watched. Arthur nodded towards the door, causing the German to nod hesitantly and walk out the room. Italy held back from grabbing him and pulling him back, and managed to succeed, barely. He watched as the blonde, much taller man left the room before he turned his attention back to the King, who was already holding out a piece of paper, waiting for the Italian to answer.

"Oh… Um… Gilbert. And Mr. Yao. Mr. Antonio was going to show the way, but he had to leave, so I came up here myself instead." Italy couldn't help but to sigh in relief, knowing fully well he managed to be careful with all the names. Yes, so far, so good. He reached up slowly for the paper the king held out, and managed to carefully take it into his hand, along with a pen.

"You sure got a handful of people helping you." The king said slowly as he allowed the Italian to take the paper. "I need to be sure to thank them all later."

"…Si."

"Italy, you said your name was?" Arthur asked, taking the paper away from the Italian as soon as he figured he finished filling in the information needed. With a glance at the name 'Italy Veneciano', he quickly moved his free hand to his chin in thought.

"Feliciano." Arthur said suddenly, causing Italy to tilt his head slightly.

"Huh…?"

"Your name is Feliciano Vargas." Arthur said, pushing the paper into the file cabinet nearby. "From now on, go with that name."

Italy said nothing, staring at Arthur almost in confusion. Feliciano? Where did he get that name? It wasn't something that should've been decided just like that, in a matter of two or three seconds, right?

"Do you hear me, Feliciano?" Arthur glared, causing the Italian to jump slightly. He nodded, biting his lips to hold back from questioning the king. Blinking at the other's reaction, Arthur grinned slightly as if he was satisfied with the reaction. Feliciano frowned, somewhat uncomfortable with the grin that was on the king's face. It just didn't look right.

"You'll be working under the supervision of Antonio Carriedo." Arthur resumed his introduction to the placement of the Italian. Feliciano nodded slightly, blinking slightly. "He has another under his care… But I'm sure a pedophile like him can manage another."

"P-Pedo…" Feliciano blinked slowly, remembering quickly right after of how the Spaniard used to snuggle him as a kid. With a sigh, he placed his hands behind his back, another question rising right after. "Um… Arthur?"

"KING Arthur to you." The blonde male snarled. The North Italian jumped again in fear and quickly nodded.

"O-Of course… Ve… King Arthur, why was my fratello a child?"

"…Your fratello?"

"Si… My brother…"

"Oh… That little brat." Arthur rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I guess he was one of them that was forced to be a kid when I spread the spell."

"A spell…?"

"…" Arthur glared to the Italian and snapped his fingers. The door opened behind the brunette male, who blinked and glanced behind himself to see who it was. He tilted his head when he saw Germany, so respectfully standing straight and tall, awaiting Arthur's command.

"He works under Antonio. Show him the way to him. Antonio can take care of the rest."

"Ja." Germany nodded and glanced his icy blue gaze back to the Italian, who nodded slightly in his second greeting. "…What's your name?"

"Ve? Ita…. Ah…" The brunette frowned. "…F-… Feliciano…"

"…This way, Feliciano." Seemingly unbothered by the Italian's frown, Ludwig waved his arms to motion the boy to follow. Feliciano did so quickly, as to not irritate the German. "I'll take you to Antonio."

"Ok…!" He said, nodding once to Arthur, who was already opening a pack of cigars and putting one in his mouth. The king nodded back slightly before he heard the knocking in the nearby door, causing him to stand up and lazily stroll over to it. Feliciano closed the door behind him and followed after the German, not paying mind to who was on the other side of the door.

"…Germany?" Italy couldn't help but to whisper, waiting for the reaction, when they were in the elevator. Ludwig blinked and glanced at the Italian in confusion.

"…Excuse me?" He asked, his brows furrowing. Feliciano frowned. "What was it you just said?"

"…Nothing." Feliciano said after a pause, closing his brown hues. It was useless… He had to get used to it. This was not 'Germany', this was….

"Ludwig is my name, Feliciano." The blonde spoke suddenly. Feliciano nodded slightly. That was it… Yes… He had to remember that, didn't he…?

The elevator beeped and Feliciano turned to the door as it opened slowly. He blinked at the surroundings, tilting his head at the baths, each separated by a wall for customer privacy. Ludwig began to walk and Feliciano followed closely behind, making sure he wasn't too close, just in case. Soon the German stopped, causing the Italian to do the same and glance to where he was looking. Feliciano's eyes widened slightly when he saw Antonio and Lovino. Ludwig called to Antonio, who glanced up and with a cheery smile on his face, patted Lovino's head as if to tell him to stay, and strolled over to the German.

"Si?"

"Your new henchmen." Ludwig said, glancing behind himself. Feliciano blinked and quickly moved himself to be beside the German instead of behind, smiling up to the blinking Spaniard.

"Ah, he made it!" Antonio cheered, happily hugging the Italian. Feliciano found himself desperately clinging into the hug, feeling comfort in the nostalgic snuggle. "So, what's your name, little guy?"

"Feliciano." Ludwig answered for the Spaniard. Antonio smiled and ruffled the Italian's hair. The German nodded and was about to turn to leave, when he suddenly felt something hard and small hit in him the leg. He blinked and glared down, finding the other Italian kicking him yelling something in a mix of Spanish and Italian to him. Ludwig sweatdropped as Antonio moved Feliciano away from himself and quickly grabbed the child.

"Lo siento, Ludwig!" Antonio quickly apologized, panic clear on his face. He picked up and held tightly onto the squirming, cussing child. "I'll scold him, don't worry!"

"Uh… That's fine." Ludwig blinked, as if he didn't really care anyway. He nodded luck towards Feliciano and the Italian did the same, his gaze shifting to Antonio and Lovino right after. Antonio frowned and messed up the child's hair, who whined and continued to squirm, calling him names as he did so. "…I'll be back later. Do you have everything he needs to start working immediately?"

"Si." Antonio nodded, glancing his green eyes to Feliciano, who tilted his head slightly in worry. "I'll take care of the rest."

Ludwig stared at the group for a moment before he turned away without a word, leaving them with quick steps, as if he was in a hurry. Feliciano watched as the German left, heading to what seemed to be the elevator once more. He frowned and kept his head tilted. Something didn't seem to be all happy in the area. The Latino blinked however right after as Antonio, still with the Italian child in his hold, waved casually to him. Feliciano moved himself to the Spanish in a hurried manner.

_**xxxxxx**_

"Alfred, I told you to not interrupt when I have people to take care of." Arthur frowned as he opened the door, responding to the weak knocking on it from the other side. He sighed as the small kid came into his view as soon as the door was open ajar. The innocent blue eyes stared up to the king, his face slightly pink. "What was the emergency?"

"…" The blonde child stared up to the king for a moment, blinking his eyes slowly and frowning. Tears came to his eyes as he held his bear close to himself, before he lowered his head and shook his head. "…Nothing."

Arthur's emerald hues narrowed slightly. He knelt down and sighed, pushing his index finger against the child's forehead, causing the small boy to lift his head again. The two males' eyes met until Arthur closed his eyes and shook his head. "…Alfred… Stop calling me just to get my attention. I'll have to stop responding to your knocks if you keep it up."

"I'm sorry…" Alfred's brows furrowed almost instantly. Only after that did the child close his eyes fully and suddenly fall limp, dropping his bear and falling forward. Arthur blinked and caught the child before he fell onto the floor, narrowing his eyes at the warmth he felt radiating from the small American.

"…Alfred?" He asked, pushing himself up to stand up fully, bringing the child up with him in his arm. With his free hand he picked up the fallen stuffed bear and placed it with the child, who instinctively grabbed onto its ear with his tiny hand, his blue eyes slowly fluttering open. He let out a small shaking breath as Arthur blinked down to him, his brows furrowing. He sighed and patted Alfred's head causing the child's eyes to close again. Eh, he must just be sleepy. Figuring that was the case, Arthur strolled to the child's car-shaped bed and gently placed him on the mattress, covering him with the blanket. "…It's your bed time."

"But…"

"No. Don't try to argue with me." Arthur chuckled lightly, sitting down beside the bed and stroking the child's hair. "It must've been all those chips…"

Alfred said nothing and closed his eyes again, his cheeks still flushed pink. It wasn't long until he fell asleep as the king continued to pet him. Arthur smiled and was ready to get up and leave the child to his nightly sleep, only to blink and stop right after when he saw the beads of sweat appearing on the child's forehead. Arthur wiped it with his hand, only to narrow his eyes when only more appeared on his ward's head. Only then did he notice the child's breathing being irregular, causing him to kneel down next to the bed again and lightly shake the sleeping boy.

"Alfred… Wake up." He called gently, worry filling his voice. "Alfred."

"Mnn…" The child whined in his sleep, waking up slowly but surely. He rubbed his eyes with his small hands and whimpered as sweat entered his eyes.

"…Let's get you changed." Arthur sighed, noticing the child was wearing long sleeves. The puffy pants under the long shit surely wasn't helping either, if it was the heat that was causing the child to sweat. "You can catch a cold if you keep wearing those while they're soaked. What did you do? Did you wrestle with the bear too hard?"

As he chuckled, Arthur helped lift the long shirt off the small boy. Alfred blinked and allowed the king to do as he needed, shivering slightly as the fresh air was felt on his upper body. After helping the small boy's pants off as well, Arthur picked up the clothes and tossed them to the side for now, reaching over to the dresser and pulling out a t-shirt and cloth shorts for the boy. He handed them to the boy, who moved from himself to put the clothes on. "For now, go ahead and go to bed. I'll put you in the bath tomorrow. I have a lot I need to do tonight."

"…A new person?" Alfred asked, pulling the shirt over his head. He pushed his arms into the short sleeves and patted the star on his shirt. "Was he fat?"

"…Yes, he was." Arthur smiled gently, watching the child do his best to put his pants on as well. The child put the pants on backwards, but it wasn't like they were going to matter much anyway, so he left it as it was, wiping the boy's sweat-soaked forehead again with his own sleeve. "He'll be cured soon, though. That's what I need to work on."

"Ohh…" Alfred responded, closing his eyes as he felt his head wiped. He let out a small breath, his face still pink, as Arthur made him lay down again in the bed and covered him up with the blanket once more.

"So be a good boy and go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow again, ok?"

"…Ok…" Alfred sighed, his brows furrowing again. He closed his eyes and whimpered just as Arthur kissed the small boy's forehead. "I'll be good…"

"That's what I want to hear." Arthur said gently as he poked the boy's nose with his finger again, standing up and moving to the door.

"Arthur?" Alfred whimpered just as Arthur turned off the light and opened the door to leave.

"…Yes?"

"Goodnight…"

Arthur chuckled lightly. "…Yes. Good night. Sweet dreams." He said before he left the room, closing the door and locking it again.

_**xxxxxx**_

"Feliciano, right?" The little boy asked, blinking up to the Italian as the seemingly-older brunette folded his shirt. He was now wearing what looked like a wardrobe; it reminded him greatly of Japan. As Feliciano turned to the small boy, he smiled lightly.

"Si. Feliciano Vargas." He answered, trying to sound cheerful. "And you're… Lovino, right?"

Lovino's green eyes narrowed slightly and he gave a nod. "Lovino Vargas. Why do we have the same last name?"

"I'm your brother." Feliciano said carefully, trying to not aggravate the smaller Italian. It was useless anyway. Lovino already seemed aggravated enough as it was. So instead, Feliciano tried to take one step further. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what? Being your brother? No. That's not true." Lovino rolled his eyes. "I don't have a brother."

"Si, I was just joking." Feliciano quickly covered his statement back. "It must just be a mistake. I'll ask the king next time, si?"

"…No, it's fine." Lovino said, crossing his arms. Feliciano noticed the wardrobe on the child slowly slip off, causing him to sweatdrop, debating whether to fix it for him or not. After a small debate within himself, he decided to just leave it be. It was obvious Lovino wasn't very fond of him right now. "I'm feeling nice today, so I'm going to let you have my last name. But, since I had it first, you will have to consider it that I allowed you to have it!"

Feliciano blinked, not sure how to react. Soon he just nodded slightly and smiled, trying not to laugh. "Si. Grazie, Lovino. You're a really kind boy."

"Say that again and I will kick your ass." Lovino snapped, making Feliciano smile in relief. So… Even as a child, Lovino was still his brother… Personality didn't seem to change at all. His small moment in relief caused him to daze off, only to snap back to reality when he saw the door open behind the Italian child. They both glanced up to see who it was, and when they saw the Spaniard walk in, Feliciano smiled brightly and Lovino grumbled something in annoyance.

"I see you two are getting along well already!" Antonio chirped happily as he sat down beside Lovino, easily scooping him up and snuggling him. Lovino squeaked in anger and squirmed in the Spaniard's hold as Antonio laughed. "That's good!"

"Si…" Feliciano smiled, trying to hold back from frowning in front of the happy Spanish. "He's a really nice boy."

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Lovino yelled, causing Antonio to sigh.

"That's not nice, Lovi." As Feliciano watched, Antonio hugged the small Italian tightly, causing his voice to be muffled into the Spaniard's chest. He almost laughed until he saw Antonio's eye twitch.

"…?" Feliciano tilted his head as Antonio loosened his hold slightly on the child. "Antonio…?"

"….Lovino, are you ok?" The Spanish blinked, causing Feliciano to keep his head tilted and blinking in confusion. He watched as Lovino growled to Antonio. He looked fine to him.

"What are you talking about, bastard? Put me down. I'm fucking fine." The child snarled. Antonio's brows furrowed worriedly as he saw the child's tanned cheeks flushing slightly in pink. Small beads of sweat were on the child's forehead, as Antonio noticed, and he placed the child on the floor.

"…Si. Lovino, why don't you try sleeping without wearing that tonight? It's pretty warm anyway." The Spanish said softly, nudging on the child's wardrobe. Lovino huffed out a small breath and nodded, slapping Antonio's tanned hands away from himself and taking it off himself. As he did so, Feliciano too noticed the sweat that began to cover the small boy. He blinked, looking around, not finding it too hot in the room himself.

"Are you sure you're ok?" The eldest nation frowned as Lovino's green eyes slowly closed after his wardrobe was off. From his position of sitting up, he began to sway, before he fell unconscious and fell back. Feliciano yelped in surprise and quickly reached out, making sure his brother landed in his arms instead of the wooden floor.

"Lovino?" Feliciano frowned, shaking him slightly. He noticed the child breathing heavily, his face still pink. Antonio lifted Lovino from the Italian's arms and held him close, placing his free hand on Lovino's forehead and narrowing his eyes feeling the high fever.

"Feliciano, get the beds ready." He said, sitting down fully on the wooden floor, nodding towards the beds in the room. "I need to cool him down."

"Si!" Feliciano nodded quickly and moved to one of the beds, beginning to make one of the beds. Behind him, Antonio looked around before he grabbed the wardrobe Lovino took off before and used it to wipe the sweat on the child's head and body. It wasn't long until the two heard the child groan weakly.

"Lovi?" Antonio frowned worriedly as Lovino's eyes opened slowly. "Lovi… Wha… What did you eat?"

"…The same thing you ate?" Lovino grumbled weakly, still trying to sound strong despite his high fever. At that, Antonio sighed and wiped the small child's neck with the wardrobe.

"The bed is ready." Feliciano said after he finished making the bed, shifting the blanket away for now to reveal the mattress. Antonio stood up and carried the weakened child to the bed before he layed him down. He allowed Feliciano to cover the child up with the blanket, and when Lovino tried to kick it off, Antonio glared and pinned the covers over the small Latino. Lovino whined and squirmed under the covers.

"No." Antonio growled. Feliciano flinched at the growl, and Lovino began to shake in fear. "Keep the covers on."

"S… Si…" Lovino whimpered, causing the Spanish to smile and release the blankets from his pinning hold. Lovino stayed still regardless, his eyes closing again. Feliciano watched worriedly as Lovino kept breathing heavily. Antonio simply ran his digits through the child's dark brown hair, trying to coax the child to sleep.

"Shh… I'll tell the king. You should take the day off tomorrow." He said softly, narrowing his green eyes as he continued to try to make the child sleep. Lovino whimpered, causing Feliciano to bite his lips, knowing his brother only made that whimper when he was hurt somewhere. Before Feliciano could ask however, Antonio brushed the boy's bangs out of the small boy's eyes in case his eyes opened and whispered, "I know… Don't worry, Lovi. I'm here. Just go to sleep, the pain will go away if you do."

After one more pitiful whimper, Lovino's breathing calmed slowly as he drifted off to sleep. Feliciano blinked his amber hues slowly. "…Did he catch a cold?"

"…" Antonio merely shrugged and stood up, wiping the child's face once more as he did so. Feliciano frowned. What? But obviously, Antonio knew what was going on, right?

"…Just go to bed. I'll report to the king about Lovino." The Spaniard said calmly, smiling to Feliciano before leaving the room. Feliciano nodded slightly in response and after looking to the sleeping boy in the bed once more, climbed into one of the other beds in the room.

_**xxxxx**_

"…" Yao frowned as he gently placed a hand on Xia Mei's head, combing through her long hair with his fingers. A small smile appeared on his face as he sighed calmly, glancing and patting each child on the head in a comforting manner, before he stopped suddenly, his eyes widening. He moved his hand from one of the boys' hair to the forehead, feeling the warmth radiating from the child.

"Tao…" Yao bit his lower lip, nervously pushing his large hand over the child's head to feel the temperature. Feeling him burning up, the Chinese man lifted Tao into his arm, turning slightly to get a bag of ice for him before stopping right after hearing a moan behind him. He turned to the row of sleeping children, his brows furrowing immediately when he saw Phuong's, face flushing pink. He knelt down with Tao in his arm and with his free hand, felt the girl's head, narrowing his eyes at the radiating heat from her as well.

"…" Silently, he scooped the second child up and glanced to the other children, his eyes widening. Xia Mei was breathing heavily, her face flushing pink as well. Klahan too was flushed, already sweating. Yong Soo didn't seem to be affected just yet as heavily as the other children, but Yao didn't miss the small, pained moan that escaped past the Korean child's lips.

Panic rushing through him, Yao gently placed Tao and Phuong back on the futon and left, grabbing bags of ice and coming back, placing one bag each on each child's head. He watched as the children whimpered and groaned. This wasn't good… Yao began to gather Xia Mei's hair and tied it into a ponytail to make it easier for her to let the heat escape her, in his mind racing thoughts of how he was going to report it to the king that all the children were unable to work. What was going on, anyway? Was it just a common cold? If so… Why did they all catch it at once? With a distressed moan, he rubbed his temple and shook his head.

* * *

><p>I know it took forever to upload this XD I apologize! I'll be more quick on updates, so don't leave me! Dx Ok, so R&amp;R, please? More reviews, quicker update!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arthur glared at the door when he heard the knocking. He growled his response out as an answer, and when the door opened and the two pairs of emerald pupils met, instantly the king's eyes narrowed dangerously. The brunette bowed his head slightly before he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"You brought in so much work for me to do in one day already." Arthur growled to the visitor. "What now?"

"King Arthur," Antonio sighed, "Lovino is sick."

"Again?"

Antonio couldn't help but to glare at the king. He ignored the obvious angry flare that seemed to burn in the king's eyes and grumbled. "So are the children in the boiler room."

"All of them?"

"Si. They all have high fevers and intense body aches." Antonio didn't miss a hint of annoyance that sparked in the king's irises. An angry flare, as always.

"I don't pay or feed those who don't work."

The Spanish's eyes widened at the comment. Immediately, in panic, he rushed to the king and slammed his own hands onto the table. "You can't just stop feeding them when it's not their faults!"

"I've been pretty nice to them before, but they need to learn how harsh real life is. If anything, I'm teaching them a very valuable lesson."

"And letting them disappear is supposed to teach them?" Antonio reached out and grabbed the king's shirt, pulling the king's face closer to his own. The two glared at one another before the blonde grinned and snapped his fingers loudly. In a flash, the door flung open and Antonio found himself pulled off the king and onto the floor, pinned down. He peeked over his shoulder, finding Ludwig sitting on top of him, holding his hands behind his back. Antonio yelped as he felt a sharp, sudden pain on his head, his gaze suddenly averting upward. Arthur pulled Antonio's head up by his hair and grinned down to the Spanish.

"No," the king chuckled, "But some just die with their stupidity. I'm sure if the fellow children disappear one by one, they will learn, don't you think so?"

After letting go of Antonio's hair, Arthur wiped his hands on his pants, as if he touched something contaminated, and continued, "The smart ones will continue to work, even if they have a small fever." When he received nothing but a desperate whine from the Spaniard, he chuckled once more. "Then again… Your particular little helper is not much of a worker to begin with, right? Why keep him anyway?"

"You can't just throw away people like that…" Antonio whimpered, becoming desperate in fear of having his henchmen be kicked out.

"You want to try me?"

"…As his boss, I won't let you."

"Then work the amount you both need to, combined." Arthur grinned. "Then I'll consider giving you double the food. Same goes with Yao. If he can work the amount of him and all the children down there combined, then I'll consider giving him the amount of food for each and every child."

Antonio bit his lips and gave a slight, unsure nod. Arthur snapped his fingers again, and immediately Ludwig let go, allowing Antonio to relax and push himself up. The king and Ludwig watched as Antonio bowed his head in silence and shot one more glare at the king before leaving the room.

**_xxxxx_**

Feliciano woke up hearing a long, high-pitched whine coming from the bed beside him. He pushed himself up and glanced over with his amber irises, finding Lovino tossing and turning in the bed. Feliciano frowned and climbed out of his bed. After putting his work clothes on, he knelt down next to the other Italian's mattress, carefully shaking him awake.

"Lovino, Lovino wake up." He said gently, being careful not to call him his older brother. He noticed the pink flushed cheeks and the heat radiating from the boy still, making him frown. He continued to shake the small child until he woke up, whining in pain and opening his green eyes weakly. For a moment the two Italians stared at one another, until Lovino whimpered and pushed himself up. He looked around the room before looking back up to Feliciano, a frown on his face.

"Where's Antonio…?"

"…I don't know." Feliciano said honestly. He gently placed his hand on Lovino's forehead to feel the temperature, sighing when he noticed it was obviously a lot warmer than it should be. That was no wonder. Lovino was still flushed, and his body was still covered in sweat. His breathing wasn't normal, either, sometimes taking short pant-like breathes then long sighs. "How're you feeling?"

"…I'm fine." Lovino grumbled, forcing himself to get out of bed. He grabbed his own work clothes, putting on his small tag that read 'Lovino Vargas' and wobbling to the door. Feliciano put on his own name tag as well before he followed after Lovino, not sure where he was supposed to be going to to begin with anyway. The child led the way by walking to the elevator and pushing the down button, and when Feliciano took a bit to walk in, he narrowed his eyes.

"Aren't you with our group? Hurry up. I'm hungry."

"Ah… Si, sorry!"

Feliciano rushed into the elevator and Lovino quickly pushed the button for the first floor. The elevator moved down, and soon stopped and beeped, and the door opened. Feliciano sweatdropped when he saw the other workers already working, scrubbing tubs and running around delivering cleaning items to each and every group. He waited for Lovino to lead the way again, but when he turned to glance down to the child, he saw him still in the elevator, his body shifting one side to another before finally slumping down.

"…" Feliciano decided not to ask about Lovino's fever again; he knew the answer he was going to get back anyway. So instead, he acted as if it was nothing wrong and picked up Lovino. The child blinked and immediately began to thrash around in anger. "We're late. We need to hurry and get to Antonio's, and if I run I can get there fast."

Deciding that wasn't going to destroy his pride too much, the child grumbled something before he relaxed in Feliciano's arms. At this, Feliciano sighed in relief and began to run, joining the chaotic crowd and checking each room until he found the Spaniard. He blinked when he did, seeing Antonio already cleaning one of the larger tubs, sweat rolling down his face. The tanned male stood up straight and wiped the sweat from his forehead, when he noticed the two Italians and blinked.

"Ah, Feliciano!" Antonio smiled and waved the dirty rag in the air. Feliciano smiled and waved back with his free hand before rushing to his side.

"I'm sorry I slept in!" He huffed after he stopped in front of the Spanish. Antonio chuckled and shook his head.

"It's all good. Hm?" He blinked down to Lovino, still being carried by Feliciano, and frowned worriedly. He bent his knees slightly before he gently pressed his index and middle finger against the smaller Italian's neck, sighing.

"Lovi~… You still have a fever."

"I'm fine. I'm hungry."

"Ah, si! Of course!" Antonio chuckled lightly. "Your breakfast, Boss almost forgot! Here," He handed the small Italian a burnt ball of something to him first, then another, same thing to the taller one. "Eat it up!"

Feliciano frowned at the food before he glanced down to Lovino, who was hungrily gulping the food down. With a sigh, he bit into the tasteless food as well, finding himself hungry enough to eat the whole thing too. He feared for his own future, possibly being used to this food and forgetting all about what he was used to: Gourmet Pasta and at times, Pizza. How he missed those foods…

Antonio smiled at the two Italians before he moved back to the huge tub, lifting the heavy brush and beginning to scrub the rock tub once again. Feliciano licked his fingers, hoping they will give some salty taste to the food he just ate, perhaps, and maybe make him temporarily forget about the food he used to eat and adore back….Wait… Back where?

Suddenly in an internal panic, Feliciano looked around himself, trying to find out where his thoughts just trailed off to. He wasn't given much time to do so however, because next moment he felt Lovino squirming in his hold once again. The smaller Italian managed to escape Feliciano's grip and moved to the tub, grabbing the large deck brush and attempting to scrub the tub with it, only to be stopped by Antonio, who quickly lifted the brush away from the little boy. Feliciano watched as Antonio gave the boy a small lecture about resting when he was sick, and decided it wasn't time to be thinking of something so trivial. If it was important, it would come back to him, right?

**_xxxxx_**

"Sit! Stay!" Yao yelled at the children, who all frowned feverishly up to their caregiver. Xia Mei turned away from the Chinese man first, moving to her position in front of the boiling machine. Tao followed after with Yong Soo close behind, both boys wobbling their ways to work. Klahan and Phuong glanced to one another before they too moved to the ordering box near the fire, Phuong already taking the orders and Klahan repeating them into the microphone and taking notes as he went. Yao watched with a frown, worry on his face, as the children refused to not work.

"Get up!" Yao heard one of the children say from the back. He blinked and quickly ran to the boiler machine, where Tao was slumped down and Yong Soo was whimpering, trying to pull his brotherly figure back onto his feet. Tao winced and managed to get up, and Xia Mei watched from the corner of her eyes, frowning but not stopping her own working despite her own wobbly feet. Feeling useless, Yao could only watch as Klahan's orders kept ringing above him into the room.

**_xxxxx_**

"I told you they'd still work." Arthur chuckled as Ludwig nodded uncertainly, looking somewhat guilty. "They aren't dumb; they know if they don't work, they disappear. I made it quite clear, didn't I?"

"Ja." Ludwig shifted his gaze away slowly. Arthur hummed, showing off his happiness for being correct over the Spaniard (And possibly of how he felt superior over them all).

"They are forever dependant on me." Arthur grinned, and Ludwig forced himself to look at the King's eyes. The German gulped as a nervous shiver ran down his spine at the cold, empty look in Arthur's eyes, and he bit his lips. "I get to decide who lives in this world and who has to leave."

"…" Ludwig said nothing, keeping his own thoughts to himself, and nodded hesitantly in silence.

"No one will leave me when I don't want them to, ever again."

**_xxxxx_**

Feliciano wiped his forehead and sighed, glancing to Antonio. The Spanish was still cleaning, already working on his seventh tub. It took at least four hours for even Feliciano to clean one tub, so he just couldn't help but to feel that it was the lack of experience… Or even wonder if it was the Spanish who was just working too hard. He glanced to the side to find Lovino in the corner, breathing heavily and slumped down against one of the walls. The Italian child was working to what he could do with his own disadvantage at the moment, by carrying the cleaning materials to Antonio and Feliciano from the door of each room. It wasn't hard work at all, Feliciano had to admit, but it must've been hard enough work for the little one with a fever.

"Customer!" Feliciano heard someone call from another place, making him blink and jump up. It was getting close to night, he noticed, and he figured the customers were coming to soak themselves in the tub water. He heard from Antonio earlier that the tubs here were filled with special water with different minerals, and all he could think of at that moment was of the children in the boiler room. Slowly pieces were coming together of how the place worked.

"Antonio, your group should take it!" Feliciano heard again, and Antonio blinked, calling out a quick "Yes sir" and putting the cleaning tools down. He began to jog to the door, grabbing Feliciano by the arm and picking up Lovino with his other free hand.

"Ve?" Feliciano squeaked, suddenly being pulled. He let all his cleaning tools drop as well, hearing the clank of the brush hitting the ground just as they left the room. Antonio replied with a quick grin to the confused boy, as Lovino sighed and began to fix his own red bow in the Spaniard's hold.

"We get to take care of a customer," Antonio explained, "We take turns, because when we take care of customers, we get tips, and whoever takes the customer gets to keep the tip. If you get tips, you can sometimes buy a day of freedom from the king! It's just something we all work with."

"Freedom from the King?" Feliciano's eyes widened slightly. "…As in… You can get out of this place and eat whatever you want?"

"Eat is a different question." Antonio chuckled. "We still eat the same things, but we get to spend the day out of the castle. Lovino and I like to go to the hills, there's a lot of pretty clouds from that view!"

Just as he finished explaining, the trio reached the main door, and Antonio quickly bowed his head low. Feliciano did the same as Lovino just stared at the customer, looking very much like an infant by clinging to Antonio with both hands and puffing his cheeks out to the customer. The slight flush on his face didn't help one bit when it came to this baby-like features plastered onto the boy.

"Welcome!" Antonio smiled cheerfully, blinking to the customer. "Sadiq! Heracles! How's things been going?"

"Quite well." Sadiq grinned, and Feliciano couldn't help but to smile back, somewhat happy that it was someone he knew that he was going to be taking care of. In the Turkish's arms he saw a little boy, clinging desperately to a cat. "Do you have what I always want?"

"Of course!" Antonio nodded. He smiled down to the little boy who Feliciano recognized as Greece. "Heracles, you know what to do~! Don't worry, your cat will be safe!" He said, holding his hands out to the small boy. With a frown, Heracles nodded and slowly handed the cat to Antonio, who handed it to Feliciano. Feliciano took the cat and smiled.

"He's so cute!" Feliciano smiled, petting the purring kitten. Antonio nodded.

"Watch him for me, would you? Usually I'd as Lovino, but…"

"It's okay, I know!" Feliciano smiled as he looked to his brother, who was leaning against the Spanish now, his eyes closing. As much as he was awake and fixing his bow a moment ago, it seemed the fever was not working well with him.

"…Cat with stranger." Heracles frowned. Feliciano smiled to the small boy.

"Don't worry one bit!" Antonio comforted. "He's a new guy, and loves to play with kitties. Right, Feliciano?"

"Si." Feliciano nodded. He earned a suspicious glare from the little boy, but Heracles soon just gave in and began to take his shirt off.

"Oh no! Not here, not yet!" Antonio laughed, reaching out and pulling the boy's shirt down again. "I'll lead you to your bath, sir!"

"That'd be nice." Sadiq chuckled. He glanced to Feliciano, then to Lovino. "…Not been feeling well?"

"Not really." Antonio sighed slightly, managing the keep the smile on his face as he handed Lovino to Feliciano. Feliciano blinked and took the now-limp boy into an arm, making sure to hold the mewling kitten in the other. As Antonio nodded, Feliciano blinked and nodded back slightly, and Antonio began to lead Sadiq and Heracles towards the tubs.

"Yeah, Heracles have been getting sick too. I figured a bath is what he needed."

"It might be. Our baths can sometimes cure sick people." Antonio responded, making sure to keep his business face on, Feliciano noticed. He shifted Lovino slightly so that the smaller Italian was leaning against his chest and walked into the waiting room, sitting down on the couch and putting the cat down, petting it. He continued to hold Lovino with his other hand, frowning hearing the whimper again.

**_xxxxx_**

"No one new?" Finland sighed in relief when one of the three guards nodded. "Thank god."

"Are you sure?" When he received a nod, Sweden too relaxed. "…"

"How have you been, anyway?" The smallest of the guards asked, and Finland smiled.

"Quite well, Ravis." He responded. "We managed to find all of our group. You're certain Sealand didn't come through, right?"

"We're certain." Another one of the guards nodded.

"Then we have our group covered."

"Where are they?" Ravis tilted his head.

"Denmark's gathering food, Norway's watching Iceland." Finland responded, relaxing his arms behind his back. "There's really nothing to eat rather than those burnt crap, so Denmark said he'll try to find some animals."

"That might be a good idea." Edward nodded. "I've seen some birds and squirrels around the area, if he can catch those he might be able to give you all the true nutritions you need."

"Edward!" Toris scolded. "Don't encourage them! You two, both of you! You need to eat the scones! Or you can get in big trouble from the king!"

"The king doesn't even know we're here." Sweden sighed. "We managed to keep ourselves hidden. So the king can't even touch us."

"It's all thanks to you, Edward!" Finland smiled happily. Edward blinked slightly and nodded.

"I just wanted at least someone to be able to escape that king."

"And you managed to help us by doing so." Finland clapsed his hands together. "And I see you didn't tell the king about ANY of us!"

"…I figured it was for the better."

"…I thank you." Sweden smiled softly before he grabbed Finland's shoulder. "…I see him."

"Who?"

"Denmark."

"Huh? But…" Finland blinked and glanced to the side, frowning when he saw Denmark grinning to them. The Finnish was about to tell the Danish to get back to work, only until he saw him holding two dead squirrels. Finland smiled brightly as Denmark grinned and nodded towards the east.

"We're gonna go." Finland smiled to the guards. "I'll come again, ok?"

"We'll tell you if we see Sealand." Ravis smiled, and Sweden nodded his thanks. Finland and Sweden then walked to Denmark, who grinned and led the way.

"How'd you catch it?"

"Just chopped its head off. It was easy."

"So bloody…" Finland laughed lightly as Sweden stared at the shortest male.

"Do you know if Iceland's getting any better?"

"…" Denmark fell silent for a moment before he gave a small shrug. "I don't know, but if I give him nutritions, he might perk up."

"...Will Norway let you feed him… Dead raw squirrels?"

Denmark chuckled at Sweden's question. "Maybe, I don't know. We can pin him down if he tries to fight, right?"

"…"

"…"

**_xxxxx_**

"All finished." Antonio handed half the tip he got from Sadiq to Feliciano. Feliciano took the money and smiled to the Spanish, who was now checking Lovino's temperature again. "Busy day, huh?"

"Si…" Feliciano nodded. The day was finally over, and Feliciano was forced to clean a few more tubs after Sadiq and Heracles left, so he was exhausted. He leaned against his bed, sighing softly. "Always busy like this?"

"Pretty much." Antonio nodded. Feliciano blinked and watched as Antonio helped cool off the child by wiping him with the water-soaked towel. Lovino whined at the cold air, but said nothing to fight back, only puffing his cheeks out to show he was not happy with the treatment. "Lovino, hold still."

"It's cold!" Lovino finally snapped back, narrowing his eyes. Feliciano laughed lightly as Antonio ignored the protests and picked up the boy, putting him in bed.

"But you have a fever, and didn't listen when I told you to not work. Do I have to throw you into Alfred's playpen tomorrow to force you to not work?" Antonio grumbled, pulling the covers over the boy. "Tomorrow, you stay in bed. Your fever's worse than last night."

"…Fine." Lovino growled his reply, and blinked slightly when he received a smile in return from Antonio.

"That's better." The Spanish smiled, pecking a light kiss on the Italian boy's forehead. "Go to sleep, now."

_**xxxxx**_

The door's lock clicked. Jumping slightly, Alfred pushed himself from his laying position in bed, feeling somewhat dizzy. He felt hot, unknown to him the reasoning being the fever, and climbed out of bed and moved himself to the door. He waited for a moment, but when no one came in, he tilted his head slowly.

"…?" Alfred reached up, grabbing the doorknob. His blue eyes widened slightly as the knob turned and another click was heard, as well as the door moving forward slightly from the weight of the child. With a squeak, Alfred found himself opening the door to his room, the door slowly opening and giving enough space for the young boy to move out.

"…Arthur…?" He frowned, looking around. When the king was not in sight, his blue eyes whelled up with tears. "K-King Arthur…? Where are you? Arthur?"

"Shh." He heard a voice. Not recognizing any other voice other than Arthur's and Lovino's (seeing the Italian was sometimes forced to play with him every now and then), the boy whimpered and his face scrunched up in pure fear.

"Who's there? Arthur? Arthur, help… Help~…"

"Shh… It's okay. I work under King Arthur." The voice said again. Alfred managed to turn to where the voice was coming from, his small body trembling in fear. The deep voice continued to speak as the figure slowly became visible from the darkness.

"…Who're you?"

"My name's Ludwig." The blonde man smiled gently, kneeling down in front of the boy. He placed a gentle hand on the small boy's head and gently patted. "I'm… The King's bodyguard, in a sense. Alfred, right?" Alfred nodded. "…Want to go on an adventure?"

"Adventure?" Alfred's eyes sparked, and Ludwig didn't miss it.

"Ja, an adventure. I want you to go on a mission, and it will require you to go around the castle."

"Cool…" Alfred gasped, his body now shaking with excitement. Ludwig managed to contain a chuckle that rose from his throat.

"…I need you to find someone who can see Ghosts."

"…Ghosts?"

"Ja. I can't leave the King's side, so I can't do it."

"I can't either, though…"

"…I thought heroes could do whatever they wanted?"

When Alfred's figure twitched slightly, Ludwig grinned. Success.

"Just… Ask if they can see 'Gilbert'."

"Gilbert?"

"Yes. Can a hero do that?"

Alfred grinned. "A hero can do whatever he wants!"

With a nod, Ludwig patted the boy on the head once more and pointed to the door out of the King's room. "…Out that door. Ask anyone and everyone. If they say they can see him… Then come back and tell me who it is that can. Should be simple for a hero, ja?"

"Mhm." Alfred nodded and tapped his own chest. "Leave it up to the hero!" He boasted before toddling out the door into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is basically a filler chapter, not as proud of it as my other chapters, really.. xD; Still, please read and review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"A ghost?" Feliciano blinked curiously as Antonio nodded, resting his chin on his palm as he put his elbow on Lovino's bed, next to the sleeping boy. Feliciano thought for a moment before he frowned and shook his head, earning a sigh from the Spanish man. "I don't remember seeing one…"

"Alright. It's just some weird rumor going around anyway." Antonio chuckled. "It says that when you are able to see the ghost, then you're possibly the one who could break the curse."

"The curse…" Feliciano whispered to himself, blinking, remembering. He was already getting used to the life here, and it had only been a day. The fact made him shiver slightly and whimper slowly. Antonio blinked.

"Feliciano?" The Italian trembled, looking up to the Spanish who simply smiled to the boy, tilting his head. "Is there something wrong?"

"Earlier today…" Feliciano started, "…I felt… Like… I couldn't remember something."

For a split second, Feliciano thought he saw something deep in Antonio's eyes. Disappointment, but understanding. As Feliciano struggled to find a way to explain what he was talking about, Antonio waited patiently.

"…I… Don't remember what I was trying to think about… But… I'm not lying. I was scared."

"Si." Antonio said softly. "Don't worry, I know what you're talking about. I advise you get used to it, since it's going to happen often for a bit now."

"Ve…?"

"Your mind has to adjust with this world. In turn, you will forget things of your past. The first being your true name."

"My… Name?"

"Do you remember it?" Antonio tested, smiling sadly when Feliciano froze, his eyes widening.

_My… Name…?_ Feliciano sat still, looking to the ground, his brows furrowing. He thought hard until he felt his head begin to spin. _My name… Is… Feliciano… No, no it's not. It's not Feliciano. It's… It's…_

Tears began to form in Feliciano's eyes. Antonio watched quietly as the Italian began to sob in spot, raising his hand to his forehead and continuing hard to keep thinking. He swore it wasn't a hard name at all. It was a name he lived with for centuries.

"…Honestly, I can't help you." Antonio responded after he gave Feliciano a few minutes to think, torturing himself with a headache. "I can't remember your real name either."

"B-But…"

"Do you know mine?" Antonio blinked.

"…" Feliciano froze again, his mouth opening slowly, the name at the tip of his tongue but not coming out. His lip trembled as he gripped his pants tightly, the tears rolling down his cheek in fear.

"…Exactly." The Spanish man whispered, reaching over and resting his hand on the terrified boy's head. Feliciano didn't stop trembling, his eyes still wide. "…After you signed the contract with the king, he got the right to take away your memory and replace them with more common knowledge of this world. I don't know my real name. I don't know your or Lovino's either. I know there was something I used to eat a lot with Lovino when I was in the outside world, but I can't remember what it was at all. Funny, isn't it? I must've really liked it if I ate it as often as I remember I did…"

"…Yao knew his name, though."

"Ah… There's some that will remember." Antonio answered. "Yao is one of them. It's because when newcomers come in, they are called their real names by them, so they hear it basically every day. It's hard to forget when that happens, right?"

Feliciano nodded slowly.

"Also, since memories like that are deep in your head, when someone calls you by your original name, you should be able to recognize it." Antonio laughed lightly. "By the time I see newcomers they have already been through Yao, who told them about the system about real names in this world with the King. So no one calls me by my real name."

Feliciano's eyes widened slightly, remembering clearly he was one of those the man was talking about. Guiltily he looked down, unable to look into Antonio's face. What a mistake… He wanted to know his real name, didn't he?

* * *

><p>"Norway, we're back!" Denmark grinned as he kicked the wooden door, earning an annoyed sigh from the other side. Norway walked to the door and after crossing his arms and staring at the knob for a long time, grumbled.<p>

"Password."

"Oh come on Norway!" Denmark whined. "You know who I am!"

"Who are you?"

"…" Denmark whimpered and hung his head low, mumbling. "…Nordic five: Assmark is back. Open the door, please."

The door opened, but Denmark was far from happy. He held out the dead rodents in front of Norway, who twitched his eye, obviously disgusted.

"…What's this?"

"It's food!" Finland smiled, jumping into the conversation. "For Ice!"

"He needs to eat something other than those things the 'all mighty king' makes and forces down our throats." Denmark added, nodding and still holding the hardening squirrels in Norway's face, who slapped them away in disgust. Denmark blinked and grinned, holding it back up to Norway's face, earning a hard kick in his gut as a response, knocking the breath out of him.

"Get that out of my face." He grumbled, looking to Sweden, who sighed and took the cold squirrels from Denmark.

"…We can try to cook it up." Finland smiled, looking to the taller man, who nodded in silence. With a bright smile, Finland grabbed Sweden's free hand and led him towards the large heated rocks in the corner, just good enough for a quick barbeque style of preparing a meal. Norway watched and soon turned his attention back to Denmark.

"…Did the King see you?"

"I'm not an idiot." Denmark replied, standing up again and rubbing his stomach. That really hurt. "I know how to sneak my way around."

"Don't get caught." Norway warned, crossing his arms. "I am not going to work as a slave."

"You won't." Denmark chuckled. "Has Iceland gotten any better?"

"I just put him to sleep. He should stay asleep until the meal's ready." Norway paused. "…He's not getting better. But he's not getting worse either."

Denmark caught the hint of worry in Norway's voice and grinned, raising his hand and putting it on the shorter country's head, ruffling the golden hair. He earned an annoyed glare in response.

"This place is twisted up already as it is," Denmark chuckled, "Having nothing but the terrible stuff to eat, most people going by weird names, Iceland suddenly turning into a kid… We'll get through it. Just leave it up to me."

Norway sighed and pushed Denmark's hand away, nodding slightly and leaving the taller nation, deeper into the cave they now called their 'shelter'. "…I'm going to go check on him. Call me when the animals are cooked."

"Roger that." Denmark nodded.

* * *

><p>"Can you see ghosts?" Alfred asked, poking his head out beside a woman's bed, who screeched and almost fell off the mattress. She blinked a few times, staring at the boy for a bit, before moving closer to him again, as to double check what she was seeing.<p>

"Why hello there…" She said, laughing lightly, blushing in embarrassment of how she was so scared of such cute little boy. "Isn't it late for you to be out? Who's your guardian?"

"Can you see Gilbert?" Alfred asked, ignoring the woman's questions. The woman blinked slowly, tilting her head.

"Gilbert?"

"Do you know Gilbert?" Alfred asked again. He pouted when the woman just stared at him blankly. "You don't?"

"I know that name…" The woman frowned. "I'm sorry, though… I can't really help you… I don't remember where I heard the name from."

"Are you new here?" Alfred tilted his head, looking at the woman's breasts. "You're fat."

The woman frowned at the comment immediately. "Yes, I'm new here." She responded. "But that's not something you should be saying, little one. What's your name? I'll take you to your guardian."

"What's your name?" Alfred asked back, narrowing his blue eyes. The woman sighed.

"Elizabeta." She replied, tilting her head. "Your turn."

"Alfred." The child responded. "If you can't see Gilbert, though, I don't need anything with you. Do you know anyone who can see Gilbert?"

Elizabeta frowned at the boy's attitude before shaking it off with a sigh, thinking. "…I could ask Roderich."

"Then ask him. I'm waiting." Alfred's brows furrowed, just as Elizabeta's did. With a nod, she turned to the bed beside her own and shook the sleeping male. After a few mumbles and whispers, she turned back to the boy.

"Nope." She said. "Sorry. Really, though… You should stop playing games and go back to your guardian. Are you lost?"

Alfred shook his head. "Heroes don't get lost." He responded with a grin. "Heroes just do what they have to do!"

"Ah, wait!" Elizabeta called out, but the boy already left the room, heading for the next one. With a sigh, the Hungarian woman frowned before deciding to leave it as it is, laying down in the bed again trying to get back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"How are they?" Ivan frowned as he looked at the children on the floor on a futon, leaning on the wall nearby. Yao shook his head, biting his lips.<p>

"Just like always, aru…" The Chinese man frowned. "They keep working…"

"They aren't stupid; of course they'll work." Ivan frowned to his friend. "They know how this world works, probably by instinct by now."

"I know." Yao covered his face with his hands, sighing heavily. "But… I just don't like how it works… I can't do anything."

"…" Deciding this wasn't the time to bring up the depressing report that he couldn't find the missing boy at the moment, Ivan stayed silent, closing his eyes. "It'll be gone again in a few days," He reassured, "Just hang in there."

Yao nodded slightly as he brushed the bangs away from Tao's closed eyes, tracing his fingers along the forehead to feel the temperature and biting his lips harder, almost drawing blood.

* * *

><p>"Can you see Gilbert?"<p>

Feliciano stared at the boy that he suddenly found sitting on his chest, blinking curiously. He had seen the boy before… He looked so familiar. Frowning, figuring it was from the outside world, he just stared at the child.

"Can you see Gilbert?" Alfred asked again, a frown coming to his face, losing patience. Feliciano blinked and nodded. Gilbert… The one who led him to the castle. Of course he could see him; he's the one that led him here to begin with. Feliciano had meant to thank him, but didn't get the chance yet.

"You can?" Alfred's eyes widened. Feliciano nodded again.

"Who are you?" Feliciano asked finally, slowly pushing himself up. Alfred scooted himself down the Italian and sat on his lap instead.

"I'm Alfred. I'm a hero." The boy puffed his chest out. "What's your name?"

"Feliciano Vargas."

"Fe… Fe…"

"Feli's fine." Feliciano laughed softly.

"Feli. Got it." Alfred nodded and climbed off the other, blinking in confusion. "You look like Lovino."

"Si…" Feliciano sweatdropped, still in his own world of trying to figure out who the boy was. The boy looked familiar; almost too familiar… But the name just didn't come to his head. The Italian frowned.

"Are you new?"

"Si, I am."

"…Don't lie." Alfred narrowed his aquatic hues, making Feliciano tilt his head in confusion.

"I just got here yesterday." He explained. "So… I don't know who you'd call 'new' and 'old', but… I consider myself new at this place." Alfred just stared at Feliciano's stomach. "Alfred?"

"You can't be new." He pouted. "You're not fat."

"Veh... Fat?" Confused, Feliciano looked to his own stomach, nodding right after. "Si, I was never fat, as much as I can remember…"

"…Arthur said all new people are fat. You aren't fat. You aren't new." Arthur… That was the King's name, right?

"…Alfred, right?" The boy nodded. "…Alfred, King Arthur made a mistake, then. Not everyone is fat when they come here…"

Alfred's eyes widened in shock before he quickly shook his head in denial. Tears formed in the little boy's eyes as he did so, making Feliciano blink slightly, suddenly worried.

"No, Arthur is always right." The boy responded, earning a weird look from Feliciano. "…Who are you?" Feliciano asked again. "Not your name, but… Like… What do you work as?"

"Work?"

"…Do you work?"

Alfred blinked and shook his head. As he did so, he spotted the boy in bed, making him tilt his head slightly and climb off Feliciano fully, walking to Lovino's bed and peeking into the smaller Italian's face. "When will Lovino come and play with me again?"

Confused by the sudden change of topic, Feliciano sweatdropped. "…Maybe when he's better?"

"He's sick?" Feliciano nodded. Alfred frowned deeply and poked Lovino's cheek, earning a high-pitched whine from the brunette child. "He's always sick."

"Being sick isn't fun." Feliciano laughed slightly. "Really, you should go back to the King. He's the one that takes care of you, right?"

"I don't want to go back to a liar." Alfred grumbled back, crossing his arms after he made his way back to the taller Italian. "He lied to me. I don't like liars. You aren't fat, but you say you're new."

With a sigh, Feliciano rubbed the back of his head. He yawned sleepily and leaned against the wall beside the bed. "But aren't you tired? It's pretty late…"

Alfred shook his head stubbornly, and Feliciano sighed. "…You want to sleep with me?"

When the child blinked, Feliciano smiled slightly and pushed himself under the covers again, raising the blanket for the boy. Alfred gave the idea a small thought before he climbed onto the bed and under the covers beside the Italian, closing his eyes after he rested his head on the pillow. Feliciano watched for a bit before he too relaxed in the bed, falling asleep as well.

* * *

><p>"So he started moving…" Gilbert whispered as he stood at the bridge in front of the castle, looking up at the window where he saw Ludwig's shadow, staring outside as well. With a frown, the albino closed his eyes. "I know. You don't have to remind me."<p>

"I'm just saying." A voice said calmly, causing Gilbert to groan.

"You always have to crush my hopes. I wonder where you get that bad habit from?"

"…My past, maybe?"

The Prussian glanced down to the owner of the voice with his crimson hues, and with a grin, brought his hand down and ruffled the blonde hair. "Cheer up a bit, will ya?" When the child beside him just frowned in response, he chuckled lightly. "It'll all work out. There's some hope; Italy was able to see me, remember?"

The child's scowl deepened.

"And there're nations who haven't forgotten who they are. I heard there's even a group of them, in fact." As Gilbert continued on, the child just listened, his eyes staring blankly at the castle. "We're going to be fine. Here, let's go back before that pitiful excuse of a king finds us snooping around." He held his hand out, and the child took it with a sigh, walking away from the bridge back to Germania and Rome's shelter.


End file.
